This invention relates to a container constructed from used vehicle tires.
There is a problem in disposing of used tires. The present invention can be used with used tires to convert these tires into useful containers. For example, used tires as containers could be used as feed bunks or stock watering devices. These containers being constructed of rubber withstand weathering and since they are pliable, stock will not damage the containers by kicking or stepping on them.
Further, when the tires are turned inside out with machine tools already in the marketplace, the tire is converted into a container having a greater axial depth than with tires which have not been turned inside out. Such an article has the advantage of being capable of holding more contents than would be the case if the tire were not turned inside out.